


Seal it with a kiss

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Because confessions should happen many times, Fluff, Kyungsoo thinks Baek is beautiful, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun loves it when Kyungsoo tells him he loves him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Seal it with a kiss

“Hey, baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I pretty?”

Kyungsoo glanced over to where Baekhyun was on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air and looking at something on his phone. The question was mindless in its delivery, so Kyungsoo figured maybe he’d seen something in his Instagram that sparked it. Baekhyun didn’t even seem to really want an answer, still scrolling and not even taking a glance at Kyungsoo.

“You are pretty,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun paused in his feet kicking and smiled, finally looking at him. 

“Really?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo appreciated the sound. “You hesitated, though.”

“Because I was looking for a flaw but there wasn’t any.” 

It was hard not to feel something when Baekhyun looked at him the way he did then, warm with affection and a bit of pleased surprise. Kyungsoo watched him as he got up and made his way over to put his arms around his neck, leaning his weight against Kyungsoo’s shoulders so he could hug him in his chair. Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s arm and turned his head to lean against it.

“Have you noticed you’ve become soft for me these days?”

“Yeah, and it sucks.”

He felt the vibrations of Baekhyun’s laughter and smiled in spite of himself.

“Hey.” Baekhyun said it like a nudge. “Confess your love to me.”

“Again?”

Baekhyun _psh_ -ed, as if Kyungsoo had said something ridiculous when the question was, in fact, entirely valid. They’d already done this once today, and Kyungsoo recalled that exact order from a week ago. “What do you mean, ‘again?’ When have I asked you to do something as cheesy as this?”

He had more than just two instances to bring as an example. “Am I actually supposed to answer that?”

“No, don’t,” Baekhyun said. Then he fake-cried, hiding his face against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “It’s fine. I get it. You don’t love me anymore. I guess I’ll just pack up and move to a foreign country, where I’ll start a flower shop business and stumble across a tourist who will fall for my broken-hearted smile and fill the hole in my heart that you cruelly left behind.” He sobbed (or was it a laugh?) and peeled away, and even though Kyungsoo knew he was 100% shitting him he still held onto his arm because he wanted to.

Baekhyun sniffed. “What is it? I have to leave soon or I’ll miss my flight.”

Kyungsoo snorted and tugged Baekhyun so he sat on his lap, then choked incredulously when he saw his face. “You actually cried?”

Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes before wiping the tears away nonchalantly, shrugging. “What can I say? I’m an acting genius.” Kyungsoo muttered something along the lines of ‘tell me about it’ and Baekhyun put his arms around his neck, triumphant. “So?” He sounded like a parent telling their kid to say ‘thank you.’ “What do you say?”

Kyungsoo put his hands on his waist and sighed. “I love you.”

“And?”

“And I can’t live without you. And you’re the most beautiful person in the world. And I want to spend forever with you. And... and I think that’s it.”

Baekhyun made a face, leaning back. “You can’t say all that and just end with ‘that’s it.’”

“I swear to god, you’re so fucking demanding.”

“But you’re weak to me.”

Kyungsoo hated that he was right, but not really, because he was going to repeat everything anyway even if Baekhyun hadn’t said anything. When he’d finished Baekhyun granted him a cheeky grin and said innocently, “And?”

Kyungsoo leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. “There. My words have been sealed.” Unable to resist, he added, “Happy now?”

“Very.” Baekhyun pecked him on the forehead and wiggled out of Kyungsoo’s hold, returning to their bed to flop back on his stomach. He opened his phone like nothing had happened and continued scrolling.

Kyungsoo turned back to his laptop and tried to get back into the zone, but he was far too gone with Baekhyun to be able to. He frowned and leaned back in his chair, staring Baekhyun down.

Baekhyun noticed a full minute later. “What?”

“No confessions for me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shined with humor and he said, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“That didn’t bother you when you were bothering me five minutes ago but yeah, whatever.”

Baekhyun laughed, resting his cheek in his palm. “I’m kidding, Mr. Grumpypants. I love you. You’re beautiful and cute and handsome and kind and I want to spend forever with you.” Baekhyun paused, tapping his cheek with his finger in thought. “Aaand I think that’s it.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No! I genuinely wanted to confirm I didn’t miss anything.”

“Well, you did.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Baekhyun hopped up and leaned over the desk to reach him, palm on the surface to steady himself. He pecked Kyungsoo on the cheek. “There. Sealed.”

“It better be.”

“What a grumpy guy.”

“Lucky that I’m beautiful and cute and handsome too.”

“Don’t forget kind. And the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Baekhyun grinned before flopping back into bed, sighing. “What would you be without me?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo answered seriously. “Well, I’d be me, just a little worse.”

“You really need to learn the meaning of ‘rhetorical questions.’” But Baekhyun graced him with a laugh anyway and said, “I’d be a little worse without you, too.”

“I’m glad we make each other a little better then.”

It was a half joke, but Baekhyun picked up on the sincerity and smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boi. I’m feelin it. A oneshot AU. Ohohoho spicy
> 
> Anyway I’ve resigned myself to my fate of having them say they love each other in every fic ever okay if anyone wants to complain the comments are below lmao love you guyssss <333


End file.
